ReNora: A Slothy Misadventure
by Cluttered Courty
Summary: Team JNPR has managed to survive their first year at the academy and they decide to do something fun to celebrate. They all choose to go to the zoo. Yet the trip doesn't go exactly as planned especially when Nora finds out they have her favourite animal. Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or anything related.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune sat down on his bed and exhaled loudly.

"Oh gosh. We all managed to survive our first year at the academy."

"This calls for a celebration!" Nora exclaimed jumping on the bed before landing on her back sinking into the mattress. Ren nodded smiling at Nora with a shake of his head.

"Nora has a good idea. We should celebrate," Ren replied.

"Does anyone have an idea on what we should do?" Jaune looked around at the rest of his team. Pyrrha raised her hand.

"Tomorrow is supposed to be a nice day so how about we go and visit the zoo?"

"I haven't been to the zoo in a long time I would enjoy that. Ren are you going to the zoo," Jaune looked over at the raven-haired male who glanced at Nora with a smirk.

"You should know by now that I'm going wherever Nora goes," Ren replied gesturing over to Nora who smiled at him happily.

The next afternoon they all got their stuff ready. Only the guys were going to bring their bags with them.

"Make sure everyone puts on sunscreen before they leave. It's supposed to be really sunny today," Pyrrha advised putting the sunscreen bottles on the table. Nora reached over and grabbed a bottle squirting a bunch onto her hands. She rubbed it over her skin but in the end, she had way too much left over. She thought about what to do then her face lit up with delight.

"Ren close your eyes please," Nora chirped, and Ren cocked an eyebrow as he closed his eyes. He felt a bit nervous when he heard Nora giggle next. Nora stood in front of Ren and clapped her sunscreen filled hands against his cheeks with a wet slap. Ren inhaled sharply and opened his eyes backing up.

"What was that for?" Ren asked touching his face to reveal the sunscreen on his fingertips. Nora giggled some more and began to rub his face.

"I took too much sunscreen and I didn't want to waste the amount that was left over so I chose the smarter idea and put it on your face!"

"Why didn't you just tell me instead of slapping me in the face with your dirty hands?!"

"I didn't slap you! Now quiet before it gets into your mouth Ren," Nora finished rubbing Ren's face smiling. Ren rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"There we go! All gone!" Nora grabbed Ren and pulled him up into a standing position.

"Is everyone ready?" Jaune looked around and everyone nodded in reply.

"Team JNPR lets head out!" Jaune announced. Nora cheered with a clap of her hands, they exited their dorm and locked it behind them.

"Wow it really is warm out here," Jaune said shading his face and looking up into the sky.

"Did everyone put on sunscreen?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's hard not to avoid putting on sunscreen when you got attacked in the face with hands full of sunscreen lotion," Ren replied pointing back at Nora.

"You should be glad that Nora is looking after you Ren," Pyrrha smiled and Nora laughed.

Team JNPR walked to the zoo and chatted happily about how they felt about their first year at the academy.

"The flight here was terrible. God, I don't think I ever felt sicker in my life," Jaune shuddered remembering when he first arrived at the Beacon Academy. Finally, they arrived at the entrance to the zoo.

They walked around for a little bit not really focused on seeing any specific animals now until they passed an animal directory. Ren's eyes skimmed the list and his eyes landed on an animal that started with the letter 'S'.

"Nora you'll love to hear that they have an sloth enclosure," Ren said looking behind him. Instead of meeting eyes with the red-haired female all he saw was a dotted Nora shaped outline that was blinking currently.

"Nora figured that out way before you Ren," Pyrrha replied with a smile. Ren chuckled shaking his head.

"Of course, she would have."

"I guess this is where we go our separate ways," Jaune said.

"I better hurry to catch up with her before she gets any smart ideas," Ren said straightening himself up.

"Well then we'll see you guys later," Jaune said.

Ren began walking in what he thought where the sloth enclosure was located but stopped to look at a couple directories just to reassure himself he was going in the right direction. A flood of thoughts filled his mind and he began to worry a little. The only thing he could do was pray that Nora wasn't doing anything reckless. He looked around at the signs searching for the sloths. There was a crowd in front of one enclosure that caught his eye.

"Mummy! There's a red-haired girl in the enclosure!" a young boy squealed jumping up and down pointing. Ren rushed over and made his way to the front of the crowd apologizing a few times. He shook his head with a facepalm after he looked inside.

Exactly what Ren didn't want to see. Nora in the enclosure with the sloths.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren pressed his face against the bars looking inside.

Nora was on the other side of the bars hanging out with the sloths, literally. Her arms and legs were wrapped around the branch of a tree. She burst into smiles when she spotted Ren at the front of the crowd. With one hand she waved then pointed at the sloth above her head. Ren stared at her in disbelief.

'Seriously Nora! Could you get any closer to a sloth?' Ren thought to himself shaking his head with a facepalm. Finally, someone contacted a zookeeper who came up and began yelling at Nora.

"Lady! Get out of the sloth enclosure!" The man banged on the bars. Nora turned her head and looked at him nervously.

"I'm serious get out of there!" Nora stared at him as he pulled out his walkie-talkie. Immediately the red-haired female panicked and fell to the ground with a painful thud. Ren winced watching her and she reached up, grabbed a sloth and ran to the exit attempting to escape with the animal. A woman stepped in front of her blocking her from the exit.

"Hand the sloth over to me," the woman said firmly holding her arms out. Nora pouted and handed the creature over. Once again Ren shook his head with a facepalm and loud sigh. Nora returned to his side as he met up with her.

"Promise me Nora, you won't do that again," Ren said.

"Did you see that Ren? I was so close to the sloths and I was able to touch one! Ren did you see me?" Nora asked happily.

"Nora are you listening to me?" Ren asked firming his tone stopping to look at her. Nora glanced up at him before bowing her head nodding.

"Yes, Ren I heard you. I'm sorry!" Nora replied sheepishly her voice quiet. The two walked around until they stopped to sit down and rest on a bench in the shade.

"Feeling tired Nora?"

"Me tired? Those two words sound completely wrong in the same sentence!" Nora said happily. Ren smiled at her. Ren and Nora sat there in a silence for a few minutes until Nora quickly stood up.

"Let me carry your backpack Ren! That must tire you out," Nora chirped reaching for his bag. Once she received it she swung it over her left shoulder.

"You can stay here and rest some more Ren. I want to go check out the giftshop." Ren looked up at her. He also wanted to go check out what items they had on display.

"That sounds good. I'll come with you," Ren answered standing up, but he stopped when Nora flailed her hands wildly in front of him. He inched his body back not wanting to get accidently slapped in the face.

"No, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Maybe I'm looking for a gift to buy you Ren. You wouldn't want to spoil your gift, would you?" Nora placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"I'll stay here then." Ren sat back down and watched as Nora skipped away, in the wrong direction.

"Nora! You're going the wrong way!"

"Bathroom!" Nora called over her shoulder. He shrugged and waited for Nora to return.

Nora landed in front of the raven-haired male bending down to look at him.

"I'm back Ren! I'm tired now. Can we head back to the academy?" Nora yawned loudly, and Ren stared at her.

"You tired? Nora, I think you hit your head," Ren chuckled as she pulled him to his feet.

"Come on Ren. I told you I'm really tired and we should go like right now!" Nora walked in front of him and looked around every so often and that's when Ren began to get a feeling of suspicion. Something is up because Nora is never tired!

"I'm heading to the washroom I'll be right back," Ren handed the dormitory key to Nora. Nora nodded and headed to the dormitory. She unlocked the door and closed it behind her. She shrugged Ren's backpack off and placed it on the bed unzipping it.

"You can come out now." She peeked at the sloth she jammed into the Ren's bag smiling.

Nora waited a bit before she pulled it out and held it up in front of her.

"Come on out Mr. Sloth! Stop being so lazy!" Nora pouted because the sloth didn't do anything. Nora laid the sloth on the bed and watched it when the door opened.

"Oh my gosh! You brought back a sloth?!" Ren exclaimed shutting the door behind him quickly.

"Yeah. He was moving earlier but now he isn't." Nora said poking it. Ren's mouth dropped open horrified.

"You killed it? Nora!" Ren looked at the sloth fearfully. A million more thoughts raced through his head. He honestly could not believe this. He told Nora not to do anything reckless such as going into an animal enclosure, then after she goes and brings home a sloth from the zoo?!

"I didn't kill it silly. Ren you can clearly see he's breathing." Nora replied looking back at him.

"Oh my gosh! Nora are you serious! I can't believe you stole a sloth from the zoo! I told you not to do anything reckless and here you are with a sloth that you have stolen!" Ren flopped onto his bed with a sigh and stared at her in disbelief and horror mixed in with a bit of anger. Ren shook his head and covered his face with his hands shaking his head.

"Ren?" Nora asked.

"Yeah?" Ren looked up and Nora held the sloth in front of his face. Nora grabbed the animals arm and reached its hand to touch Ren on the nose.

"Boop!" Nora giggled.


End file.
